Automatic meter reading (AMR) has been introduced by utility providers, such as energy, water or gas providers, for example, in order to be able to automatically collect consumption, diagnostic and status data from energy, water or gas metering devices. These data are transferred to a central database for billing, troubleshooting and analyzing, which makes information about consumption available almost on a real-time basis. This timely information coupled with analysis may help both utility providers and consumers to better control the use and production of electric energy, gas usage or water consumption.
Analog meters of previous generations, such as Ferraris analog counters that were used to measure electric power consumption, possessed a one-to-one relationship between the energy consumption and the turning wheel inside the counter. Thus, it was simple matter for an electric power customer or electric utility company to monitor ongoing power consumption and the validity of the metered electric consumption. For example, the electric power customer can simply compare the meter readings listed on the electric bill with the actual meter reading. In systems that electronically implement automatic meter reading, it may be more difficult for the customer or service provider to verify whether the power consumption detected by the electronic meter and the billed power is in line with each other or whether the reported electric power consumption data logged or transmitted by the electronic meter has been modified or tampered with. Such tampering may be the result of a user attempting to manipulate the logged data in order to reduce a utility bill, or the tampering may be a result of a supplier attempting to increase a customer's bill.